Peaceful Night
by thkq1997
Summary: When Anna ask her sister out in one spring night, she not asking her about building a snowman, but instead something else [One-Shot]


** Catching Memories **

It was a cool spring night, silent and peace, much like Elsa right now, her eye shut, it was truly her first peaceful sleep in years, other than that, just nightmares.

Is been months since the thaw, and their relationship can't be more tighter, back then, Elsa would be terrified if Anna get to close to her, now she's the only one she wanted to be near, to make up for lost time.

As soundless as she thought it would, a footstep can be heard from outside her door, quietly, the source of the footstep open the door, and tip-toe to Elsa's bed.

She is a lady now, and ladies do not jump on her sister bed.

But, old habit dies hard.

And she did.

'' Elsa, are you awake ? '' The voice said, while sitting on her sleeping sister.

Yawn a bit, and then frowned '' What do you want Anna ?, I'm sleeping ''.

Anna giggled, and then ask her familiar question, but this time, it not a snowman.

'' Do you want to go out ? I have something to show you ''

Elsa's eye cracked open, surprised it not a snowman, but instead Anna asking her to go out, but where, she curious, but she didn't care anyway, she was to tired of being queen and a sister all day, and all she wanted was to meet with Mr. Dreamland of the Dream World.

'' Go back to sleep Anna, I'm tired, we can go tomorrow ''.

'' But they wouldn't be there tomorrow, in fact, we have to go now, please ? ''.

Elsa's now was fully curious, what is her sister talking about ?.

'' What do you mean 'they' ? ''.

'' You have to go to and see it for yourself '' Anna now was fully excited, knowing her sister can't deny it anymore, and shaking her sister again.

'' Fine, but promised me we would be back soon, I have meeting tomorrow ''.

'' I'll see you down the gates '' Anna replies and jumped off Elsa, and ran to the door, shutting it.

Elsa was now, half annoyed and half exciting, don't know what Anna gonna show her, but how can't she refuse, Anna has scarified too much for her, and all Elsa does is shut the door in her face, is time to make up for her, she just have to.

When Elsa arrival at the gates, she was met with Anna, and strange thing is, two hands are holding two jars

'' What's that ?, are we going to get something ? ''.

'' Nope, just take the jar and follow me ''.

And Elsa obliged, and follow her sister down the main road, is a long walk, and Elsa only walk beside Anna with an awkward silence, the road leads past to the suburb of the kingdom, less houses were seen, and they reached the destination.

'' Follow me, and don't get lost, ok ? '' Anna suddenly said, while holding out a hand for Elsa.

And the moment after she took the hand, she got pulled away.

They reached at a pond in the middle of the forest, no other sounds can be heard, except for Anna's giggling, the silence were peaceful, the sound of the trees waving in the wind, and a clear night sky, this spot was perfect, and something caught in Elsa's eye.

It was sparkling yellow light, but it can move, flying around Elsa, and landed on her shoulder, she shriven, and use her hand to make it go away, but her sister than approached closer with a devious grin on her face.

'' Anna, what are you doing ? ''.

The next thing happened and that is not what Elsa expected, Anna clap her hand on Elsa's shoulder, and the light were nowhere to be seen.

It's inside Anna's hands, and she quickly let the light fly into the jar, she smiled, and looked at her sister.

'' Don't tell me you hate fireflies too ?''

'' No''

'' Then why are you shaking ? ''

'' Wow, you really need to get out here more often ''.

And that was the first time Elsa seen a Firefly.

Anna takes her hands in her, and showed her how to catch one, she did, but then she was to frighten to hold it, after a while, the Queen was getting use to it, and actually having fun.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

With the jars both, well you can say full, only Anna one is full, but the other one, not so much.

After a while of catching the fireflies, they sat down under a tree together, heads connecting, as they both looked at the different part of the sky, the star were just perfect for tonight, and they gazes finally meet in the brightest star in the cloudless night sky, and their eyes can't be more wider.

'' Better than sleeping, right ? '' Anna whispered into Elsa's ear, and got a glare from her older sister.

'' The sky it just beautiful tonight isn't it ?, like these fireflies we caught '' Elsa now is the one to spook first.

'' Yeah, we''.

'' Let's let them go, they can't stay in there forever '' Elsa said, while her hand reaching for the jar.

'' Can't we just keep them ? '' Anna said, reaching her arm out to take the jar back.

'' No, Anna, we just can't, they are beautiful, just like the star above, if we keep them to ourselves, we would be selfish people right ?, let them spread the light across this land for everyone to enjoy ''.

'' Ok,ok, you don't have to taught me that, fine, we let them go ''

Both of their hands now reached for the jar, and cracked it open together, let the lights free into the air, spreading their magic throughout the world.

They both watched that for a moment, like in forever, it would for them, but for other, it only lasted seconds, and Anna, surprisingly took her sister hand, and said these words :

'' Kristoff proposed to me this morning ! '' Anna said with her high pitched voice, but before Elsa can said anything, she heard a gasp from behind one of the tree.

She must be paranoid, because this news was to shock for her to took in, and then laugh out loud with her sister, and shaking her violently.

'' Man, she took it easier than I expected, I thought she would free the fjord again, pew…. '' Anna thought from her brain, lighten now knowing that her sister has approved.

And they walked back toward the castle, hands in hands, talking about the wedding plan, yes, Elsa was very excited to plan out her sister wedding, because is the ultimate thing to make up for her sister, she have to make this big, to get her sister happiness.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'' That was close Idun, you don't want them know that we are here right ? ''

'' Ahh, Adgar, our daughter getting married, can I at least gasped a bit ? ''

'' Can't beat you with that, my queen ''

'' How did she found this place ? ''

'' It was a special place for us, where I…..''

'' Ask my hand in marriage ? and kissed for the first time ? ''

'' Yes, my queen ''.

'' Stop calling me that, I'm not even a queen anymore, and you too ''

'' Fine, Love ! ''

'' I wanted to see Anna's marriage, I'm so exciting ''

'' Me too, my love, me too ''.

'' I wish we still be alive right now, to talk to her that we happy for her, for both of them ''

'' We can't change what fate's design my love ''

'' No, we can't ''.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/n: For Kristana shippers, and I decided to be happier in this shot, I kill to many people in my fic already, review please ? thank you .**


End file.
